


Cup of Youth

by Kalloway



Category: King of Bones - Erin A. Bisson
Genre: Drabble, Referenced OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Dashyan gets an accidental eyeful~





	Cup of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Table 4 - Eyes

Dashyan could hardly believe his eyes as he quickly ducked right back out of the storeroom he'd entered. At least those three had finally worked out their situation, even if their cup of urgency had apparently conquered a more sensible pinch of discretion. It was late enough, though, so it wasn't like the area would be heavily-trafficked. Dashyan would probably be the only one to want anything overnight... 

Chuckling softly, Dashyan reached to touch the crystal resting warm against his chest. Had he ever been quite that bad? Not that he'd admit to, at least, no. 

Wait til morning came...


End file.
